My First and hopefully my Last, love
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: 'Who is your first kiss...' And the baseball idol answered: "My first and hopefully my last, love."


**Read: **This is a **_sequel_** of _"The Reason Behind the Tears"_, where TYL Tsuna comments to Yamamoto that he never revealed his first kiss in the past. This was the event after that, where Haru really did make everyone sign her slam book. Please enjoy!

* * *

**My First and hopefully my Last, love**

"Tsuna-san!" Haru waved wildly as she entered the classroom Class 2A of Namimori High.

Tsuna who was talking with Yamamoto and Gokudera looked up startled at the sudden call. His eyes widened and he stood up when he saw Haru enter into the room. "EH? Haru?"

"Tsuna-san there you are!" The brunette said happily as she skipped to where Tsuna was while waving a strange notebook in her hand. She went ahead and glomped her precious Tsuna who fell back shocked.

Thankfully, Yamamoto was there to catch the brunet and Gokudera was there to pry off the overzealous woman.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Gokudera growled. "How dare you attack jyuudaime like that?"

"Hahi! Let go of me Gokudera-san! This is not how you treat a lady!" Haru struggled.

"Who's the lady?" Gokudera challenged but then Tsuna straightened up.

"You can let go of her now Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said and with one last glare at Haru, Gokudera did. The brunet boss turned to look at the cosplayer. "Haru, what are you doing here? How did you get passed Hibari-san?"

"I infiltrated the school with the usual costumes!" Haru said as she twirled around with the Namimori uniform.

"Ahaha! That actually looks good on you!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Not those again! I thought you got rid of them?" Tsuna panicked.

"Mou, Haru will never get rid of them! They're pretty handy in infiltrating _my _Tsuna-san's school after all!" She said as she was about to embrace the Vongola again. But thanks to Reborn's training Tsuna was faster and he hid behind Yamamoto as Haru hugged air.

Gokudera grabbed the 'annoying woman' by the collar before she could fall face-flat on the floor. "Just tell us why you're here already!"

"Hahi! I almost forgot!" She said as she straightened up and showed them the notebook she had been carrying. "Haru wanted to let everyone sign this!"

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna leaned in to see what she was holding. Yamamoto blinked. "A slam book?"

"Hai, desu!" Haru said cheerfully. "I wanted Tsuna-san to be the first one to write on it!" And then she added with a begrudging expression. "And if he has to, then Gokudera-san is welcome as well…"

"Why you-!" Gokudera said popping a vein.

"Ahaha! Can I sign as well?" Yamamoto said pointing to himself.

"Hahi! Of course!" Haru said and then she handed the slam book to Tsuna who took it.

"U-Uhm, o-okay…" Tsuna said as he sat down to get to work.

"Don't you have classes or something?" Gokudera grumbled.

"Hahi! I almost forgot!" Haru said her eyes widening. "We have an important test…! I have to go!" She rushed off. "I'll see you later Tsuna-san!"

"Ahaha! She sure is energetic." Yamamoto said as he watched the brunette rush off.

"Hmph, good riddance." Gokudera said as he sat on the desk where Tsuna was working at.

The brunet was too concentrated on what he was doing so he didn't notice Haru leave.

The questions were at first very simple, but as he went deeper, the questions became harder and more probing at his personal life. Not wanting to hurt Haru's feelings at the fact that he would leave some of the questions blank, Tsuna decided to just write hints.

For example on the question: Who is Your Crush?

Tsuna placed eight blanks and then blushed.

"Oh, Tsuna you're crush has eight letters in their name?" Yamamoto said as he peered at what Tsuna wrote. The brunet blushed fiercely.

"Oi! Mind your own business baseball idiot! Respect jyuudaime's privacy!" Gokudera stated with a growl.

"It's fine Gokudera, we already know who it is after all." A voice suddenly said.

"Wha-?" Tsuna said looking around but he was cut off when Reborn suddenly landed on his head.

"Hmph, you thought that placing blanks corresponding to the letters of the first name would make it obvious who you like…" Reborn smirked. "So you went for the last name instead."

"Last name?" Yamamoto tilted his head.

"Yap, and it's: S-A-S-A-" Reborn began to say but then Tsuna reached up to cover Reborn's mouth. However, the greatest hitman in the world was too fast for him. The hitman smirked at Tsuna's red face.

"Reborn!" Tsuna fumed.

"Just move on to the next question already Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn said casually.

Tsuna looked down and then blushed. _Who is your First Love?_

"Ah, Tsuna-kun…!" A voice suddenly came.

Reborn's smirk widened. "Speak of the devil."

Tsuna blushed furiously as Sasagawa Kyoko approached him.

"Yoh Sasagawa!" Yamamoto greeted with his usual smile.

"Hmph, another woman." Gokudera crossed his arms.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said as he closed the slam book. "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun…" Kyoko greeted with her usual angelic smile.

"I-Is there something you need?" Tsuna asked as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, Tsuna-kun, did you see Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Y-Yeah… She was just here…" Tsuna stated with a light blush.

"Oh, so I missed her." Kyoko sighed. "Too bad."

"D-Don't worry about K-Kyoko-chan! I heard she'll come back later!" Tsuna said with reassurance. Kyoko brightened at this.

"Really? That's great!" Kyoko said putting her hands together in delight. Suddenly her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have to go give onii-san his bento… If you see Haru-chan, tell her to wait for me, okay?"

"O-Okay…" Tsuna said as he waved at the retreating orange-head. Tsuna sighed as he sat back down on his seat. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at their boss.

"Are you okay jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked and the rain guardian laughed.

"You look like you just ran a marathon Tsuna." He pointed out cheerfully and Tsuna huffed as he continued to answer the questions. When he was finished he held up the slam book in front of his friends' faces. "Who's next?"

"I'll do it jyuudaime!" Gokudera stated enthusiastically as he took the book and went to sit down. Yamamoto and Tsuna exchanged looks at the bomber's enthusiasm.

"What do you think he's going to write down?" Yamamoto asked the young boss who shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think Gokudera-kun is the type to take slam books seriously."Tsuna commented and sure enough, the rain and sky guardians heard Gokudera muttering about how silly the whole thing was. Tsuna sweat dropped as Yamamoto laughed.

After a few minutes, the storm guardian came back and deposited the book harshly to the rain guardian. "Tch, as expected of the stupid woman. That thing isn't even worth my time." He huffed in annoyance.

"Maa… maa…I guess it's my turn now right?" He winked as he took a pen out from his pocket and began to write. Tsuna and Gokudera watched him do this and both were stunned when they saw Yamamoto's face suddenly turn pink.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna called out first because Gokudera was too busy ogling to do anything. "Are you okay?"

The baseball idol snapped out of his trance, "H-Huh?" He said before realizing he zone-out. Awkwardly, he scratched the back of his head. "O-Oh, s-sorry…I was thinking about something…" He reasoned and Gokudera raised a curious eyebrow at that.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tsuna asked as he leaned forward. "You're blushing."

The athlete's blush seemed to have darkened as he looked away. "A-Ah, yeah I-I'm sure." He mumbled as he wrote something down before hastily giving it to the brunet. "A-Anyway, I have to go. Baseball practice you know?" He stated before rushing off.

The two Vongolas watched as the swordsman basically ran away from them after the probing. Gokudera and Tsuna exchanged looks before hastily opening the slam book to see what got the idol so flustered.

Two pairs of eyebrows rose as they saw the last question the sports fanatic answered.

_Who's your first kiss?_

And the baseball idol answered:

_My first and hopefully, my last love._

* * *

"It's rare to see Yamamoto so flustered." Tsuna said thoughtfully. He, Gokudera-kun, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, and Reborn had stayed back after classes to discuss about the rain guardian's strange behavior.

"Isn't he always acting weird?" Hana said with crossed arms. "Kyoko what are we doing with these monkeys anyway?"

"Mou, Hana-chan…" Kyoko stated with a small frown. "I also want to help Tsuna-kun and I'm worried about Yamamoto-kun."

"Hahi! Who knew Yamamoto-san could be such a romantic, desu!" Haru said as she read what the baseball idol wrote.

"Che, who cares about that baseball idiot? He's probably just fooling around with us." Gokudera said as he looked away in annoyance.

Tsuna sighed but then looked at his tutor who seemed to be smirking. He sweat dropped. _That face… Reborn probably knows something!_

"Why don't we turn this into something fun?" Reborn stated and almost immediately, he had everyone's attention.

"Something fun?" Kyoko tilted her head as Haru's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"What do you have in mind Reborn-san?" Haru giggled as Reborn tilted his hat. Tsuna had a bad feeling. The arcobaleno smirked before he suddenly took out a blanket out of nowhere and hid himself from view for a moment. When he threw away the blanket, he came out with a whole new costume…

"Oh how cute!" Kyoko squealed with Haru. "A cute little detective!"

Tsuna tried to hide his scoff behind his hand but Reborn noticed him and threw his transformed Leon pipe at the brunet who fell back after getting hit.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera cried out in worry as he kneeled down to check out if the brunet was alright.

"We'll play a detective game. Yamamoto is part of the Family which is why it's our job to find out the girl he's been thinking about." Reborn's eyes glinted mischievously. "The girl who took his first kiss."

The girls, except Hana, giggled excitedly, eager to have a new girl in their girl group (composed of Haru, Kyoko, I-pin, Hana, Chrome, and Bianchi). Tsuna just sighed, wondering what his tutor was up to while Gokudera mumbled under his breathe that 'he would do no such thing'.

"Oh, and of course…" Reborn said and somehow Tsuna knew that the arcobaleno's next words would, one way or another, make Gokudera want to join in."_Every _good right-hand man would look out for other family members… But since Gokudera is staying out of this, maybe Hana would make a good right-hand _woman_…"

"Hah?" Hana said, looking at the kid.

"Wha-?" Tsuna stated in complete surprise. Even the Italian was surprised.

Gokudera's right eyebrow twitched and Tsuna covered his hear just as the storm shouted, "I-I'LL SHOW EVERYONE THAT I'M THE BEST RIGHT HAND MAN!_"_

The Vongola sweat dropped as Haru clapped her hands. "Hahi! That's good to hear! With Gokudera-san's brains we'll figure this out immediately!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled, surprisingly even Hana, before running out of the classroom, leaving Reborn and Tsuna who was staring after them from the floor. Reborn looked at his student.

"You're not going to come Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked his student who shook his head.

"I don't think we should pry too much into Yamamoto's life." Tsuna said, as he hugged his knees to his chest. Soft caramel eyes shone with something slightly sad. "If he doesn't want to tell us then we should leave him be."

Reborn looked at his student thoughtfully. "Does this have something to do with what happened last week?"

"When I woke up, I found Yamamoto crying for some reason." Tsuna said, remembering that he had been knocked out by a bunch of people after Lambo's bazooka (See, the Reason Behind the Tears). "I-I don't want to pressure Yamamoto into doing something he doesn't want to do. I'm happy that he found someone that could make him blush like that. If we ask him who she was, we'll just involve her in the mafia and I doubt Yamamoto will be happy."

"Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn said but Tsuna just shook his head and stood up.

"Anyway, I have to go to the teacher's faculty. I failed our math test so I have to redo my grade." He said as he scratched the back of his head in exasperation.

"Don't fail this time Dame-Tsuna, or else." Reborn threatened but the brunet just waved him off before leaving. The arcobaleno sighed before looking out of the window.

"He's grown up, hasn't he?"

* * *

"So you don't know any girl that's close to Yamamoto at all?" Haru asked a blushing boy. He was from the baseball team with Yamamoto.

"A-Aside from Sasagawa-chan, no…" The guy said seemingly a bit flustered. Haru sighed as she shook her head.

"This is useless, desu! It doesn't seem like Yamamoto-san is interested in anyone!" She yelled surprising the boy. Kyoko was out on a stake-out with Hana while Gokudera was applying the scientific steps to solve the problem.

"Excuse me…" Another baseball team member arrived at the scene. "Miss, can we have our pitcher back please?"

"O-Oh! Sure, desu!" Haru bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"A-Ah no, it wasn't a waste at all." The guy Haru interrogated said as he raised a hand.

"What were you asking him anyway, miss? Maybe I can be of help?" The newcomer said with a grin. Haru straightened up enthusiastically.

"Yes, desu! I was wondering if you've noticed any girl that's been close to Yamamoto-san lately?" She said excitedly.

The newcomer blinked and put up a thoughtful face. "Well let's see. Yamamoto treats every girl politely whether they throw themselves at him or not… He seems to have a close friendship with Sasagawa-san and to some extent Kurokawa-san, and aside from them I think that leaves…"

"Yamamoto-san!" Haru tilted to the right just in time to see a girl run out of the baseball clubroom carrying a basket of balls.

Yamamoto, who wasn't faraway practicing his swings, turned and smiled at the pretty girl with long flowing black hair.

"Midoriko-san…" He said before dropping his bat and rushing to the girl. "Be careful, you might hurt yourself." He said as he took the basket and gave her a charming smile. "I'll take care of these."

The 'Midoriko' girl blushed as she nodded. Haru got a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she took out her cellphone and dialed Kyoko's number.

"I got a lead, desu!" She said with an excited voice. No one noticed a certain brunet looking out of the teacher's faculty window.

Tsuna's eyes shadowed as he turned away from the scene with a sad smile.

* * *

"Oh? The baseball team's manager?" Kyoko said when she and everyone else met up.

"Ah! I saw them looking so lovey-dovey earlier, desu!" Haru said squealing. Hana crossed her arms with a frown. At first she was as excited as Kyoko to see what got the baseball monkey so flustered but now…

The girl Kurokawa turned to look at a nearby window.

She only just noticed that Dame-Tsuna wasn't with them.

"Che, that baseball idiot was never good at keeping things. Even the stupid woman figured it out." Gokudera huffed. "So? What do we do now that we know who it is?"

"Easy."A voice suddenly said from behind them. All four people turned. Reborn was smoking behind them with a pipe. "We let Yamamoto confess."

"R-Reborn-chan! Hahi! Why are you smoking! You're a baby, desu!" The Miura girl said as she made a wild grab but Reborn jumped out of the way.

"Relax Haru. It's just powder." As though to prove his point, the arcobaleno took out a container of baby powder. Haru sat up rubbing her chin but she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness…"She muttered, her brown eyes twinkling. Kyoko giggled while Hana huffed.

"Reborn-san, how do we get that baseball idiot to confess?" Gokudera asked the hitman but Reborn just shrugged.

"It's all up to you. Your jobs as detectives aren't over until all your investigating leads to a happy ending." Reborn stated, Gokudera flushed with understanding as his green eyes sparkled.

"I-I understand Reborn-san! I will do this right as jyuudaime's right hand man!" Gokudera said and he turned to the girls with fire in his eyes. "Stupid woman, Sasagawa, Kurokawa let's go!" He said as he rushed towards the baseball team's clubroom.

"Hahi! Why am I the only one you're not calling by name, desu!" Haru called after the bomber as she ran after him with Kyoko and Hana on her heels.

Reborn watched them go with a smirk. _Saa… now let's see if your deductions were right._

* * *

"How rare for you to be alone, herbivore." Tsuina looked behind just as the wind blew and a certain prefect was watching him warily, as though worried that he was gonna start crowding.

The brunet was on the rooftop by the metal fence overlooking the baseball field. He had seen Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko, and Hana running towards the baseball clubroom and he was wondering what they were going to do.

"H-Hibari-san…" The brunet gulped as he backed up. "U-Uhm, I-I was… I'm not really good at detective work?" Tsuna said in an unsure tone. "It's better to have Gokudera-kun and the others handle this…"

"And you're fine with that?" Hibari asked. Tsuna blinked his eyes. "You're fine with being a herbivore and not saying anything?"

Tsuna frowned a bit. "I don't know what you're saying Hibari-san…"

There was silence as amethyst eyes narrowed while Tsuna avoided the gaze. The prefect turned around.

"Hmph, well aren't you an irritating herbivore." Hibari glared at Tsuna who twitched."I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna stepped back fearfully, "H-HIIIEE-!"

"-But that will just be a waste of my time." Hibari said as he turned away completely.

Tsuna watched Hibari leave with slight relief but as the prefect was about to go through the rooftop door… Tsuna spoke up uncertainly.

"I-It's not that I don't want to do anything…"He said and he saw Hibari pause. "I-I just don't know what t-to do…"He looked down meekly.

Hibari smirked but said nothing as he left and closed the door behind him. Tsuna sighed as he turned to look at the baseball field again.

"I just don't know what to do."

* * *

Amber eyes blinked a she stared at Gokudera's fired up green eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Yamamoto-san, like we told you, we want you to confess your feelings to Midoriko-san, desu!" Haru said, drawing Yamamoto's attention to her.

'"Eh?" He said shocked and Hana raised an eyebrow at that reaction.

"It's wrong to keep your feelings hidden."Kyoko piped up herself. "Sure there's a chance you'll get rejected but I think Midoriko-chan likes you too!"

"That's why you have to confess baseball idiot! Stop being a pain in the butt and have some guts!"Gokudera said as he grabbed Yamamoto by the shirt.

But the rain guardian just shook his head in confusion. "Look guys, I don't…"

"Yamamoto-san?" Came a voice from outside the room.

"Oh my gosh, here she comes, desu!" Haru said as she looked around in panic.

"Quick, get inside those lockers!" Gokudera stated as the girls ran to said empty lockers to hide themselves. Hana sighed as she followed. She gave Yamamoto one last look, which made the rain guardian look back at her in a puzzled way.

"I'm coming in." The door opened just as three lockers shut their doors. Gokudera's locker was slightly open.

"Oh, hello Midoriko-san!" Yamamoto greeted the black-haired girl cheerfully. Said girl blushed but nodded her head in a polite manner.

"U-Uhm, you're not leaving yet?" She asked timidly and Yamamoto laughed.

"I'm just about to. I have to go get something in our classroom. I think I forgot my notebook." He said stretching slightly.

Gokudera cursed in the locker room as he heard Yamamoto go on about the notebook he forgot. He rummaged around the locker he was in and found a ball. He smirked as he took it and casually let it roll out of the place he was hiding in. He was in the fourth locker nearest by the door.

"O-Oh well u-uhm I just came here to-"Midoriko said as she stepped forward. But to her surprise she stepped on a stray baseball. Her eyes widened as she slipped, but instead of falling, Yamamoto caught her.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked with a smile and the girl blushed. Kyoko and Haru cheered quietly in their respective lockers but Hana looked suspicious.

"I-I'm fine." She said as Yamamoto let go of her. She looked down blushing fiercely."U-Uhm, Yamamoto-san…" She said in a small voice.

Yamamoto smiled kindly at her. "Yeah?"

Haru, Kyoko, and Gokudera leaned forward as though they know what was about to happen. Hana crossed her arms.

"I-I've wanted to tell you this a long time…"She breathed deeply in. "I-I actually like Yamamoto-san very much!" She gave a small bow. "T-The reason I joined the baseball team was because of Yamamoto-san." Midoriko closed her eyes. "S-So please go out with me!"

Yamamoto blinked in astonishment while the girls in the locker room were giggling whispering that Yamamoto should just say yes. Gokudera was smirking in triumph.

Yamamoto inwardly sighed as he scratched the back of his head in discomfort. "Midoriko-san I'm really flattered but…I'm sorry I can't accept your feelings." He said gently. Midoriko looked up at him in surprise.

Tears started to sprang up in her eyes but she rubbed them away quickly. "O-Oh, u-uhm of course! I-I understand! I-I'm very happy that you listened to w-what I had to say e-either way." She gave Yamamoto a smile. "Thank you."And with that, she excused herself and left.

When the door closed, three locker doors opened simultaneously (Hana came out last) and Yamamoto sighed in exasperation when he was immediately bombarded with questions.

"What the hell was that?"

"Yamamoto-san don't you like Midoriko-san?"

"Yamamoto-kun, I thought-!"

"Stop." Surprisingly it was Hana who spoke. "Let the monkey explain." Everyone kept quiet and turned their attention to the baseball idol who gave Hana a thankful smile.

"Guys, I don't know why you though I like Midoriko-san but seriously I just think of her as a friend. Almost like a sister." The rain smiled.

"B-But you were acting so close with her!" Haru said in confusion.

"Ah, about that…" Yamamoto flushed in embarrassment. "It's really stupid actually, it's because you see… Midoriko sorta looks like my mom." He mumbled. Everyone's eyes widened. "I couldn't help but get close to her because of that. When she smiles, sometimes I can see my mom again."

There was silence. Surprisingly, it was Gokudera who broke it.

The half Italian placed a hand on the baseball jock's shoulder. "I guess I kinda understand that." Gokudera mumbled awkwardly. Yamamoto gave the bomber a smile.

"Yeah…"

"We're sorry Yamamoto-kun." Kyoko said as she and Haru looked down. "We shouldn't have gotten involved without asking you first."

"Maa, maa… It's fine! I'm happy you guys care so much for me!" He grinned happily and then he looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, is that the time? I have to go to the classroom and get my notebook. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He waved as he grabbed his bag and left.

Hana sighed, relieved that everything was finally over. Gokudera just shook his head while the Haru and Kyoko exchanged smiles.

"Hahi!" Haru suddenly said and everyone looked at her. "Has anyone seen Tsuna-san?"

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he walked down the halls of Namimori Middleschool. He stayed up the roof for about an hour or so before deciding to finally come down.

"Gah, I can't believe I forgot my bag in the classroom." Tsuna grumbled as he ruffled his hair in annoyance. He paused and looked at the classroom sign of 2A before entering said classroom. _I wonder if Gokudera-kun and the others already went home? It's sunset so they must've left already…_ However, the brunet stopped in his tracks when he looked at a certain seat with wide eyes.

There, on his seat by the window, sleeping soundly was Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Y-Yamamoto…" Tsuna said softly as he walked towards his desk. The orange light of the sun was reflected by the glass windows giving the classroom a soft, gentle, ethereal glow which strangely reminded Tsuna of his sky flames.

The brunet's eyes looked at his desk, noticing his bag on the side hook. Slowly he approached and got a better look of Yamamoto's sleeping face. Unconsciously, he reached out and stroked Yamamoto's cheek.

The athlete had his head lying on his arms, face turned to the side just enough to see his face. His black hair was swept to the side by gravity and he was breathing softly while his eyelashes fluttered at the soft breathes he let out.

_Who is your first kiss?_

Tsuna's lips purse as his bangs covered his eyes.

_My first…_

Tsuna leaned forward, eyes looking intensely at Yamamoto's face, afraid that he might wake the other up.

…_And hopefully my last…_

Tsuna's brown eyes closed as he felt his lips make contact with something soft and warm. He kept a hand on the idol's face, a feather light contact that would not disturb the swordsman as he slept. The young boss shivered at the electric static that tingled his lips as he conveyed his unspoken emotion through that simple contact of the lips.

…_love._

Tsuna retracted, his lips still tingling as he covered his lower face with his hand. He had a soft blush on his cheeks, enhanced by the sunset and even his eyes seemed to glow orange as it reflected the hues of the sky.

"JYUUDAIME!" A voice suddenly called out form the classroom and Tsuna quickly grabbed his bag as he turned and rushed to the door of the classroom.

"Jyuudaime there you are!" The bomber smiled when he saw the tenth by the door of their classroom. He wasn't able to see that Yamamoto was inside. "Let's go home together."

"A-Ah…" Tsuna said and Gokudera paused and took a minute to look at his boss.

"Jyuudaime, are you okay? Your face is a little red?" The Italian asked.

The blush on Tsuna's face darkened but he nodded with a smile. "I-I'm fine. Let's go!"

Noticing that Tsuna's mood seemed to improve, the Italian just nodded and followed Tsuna who had already walked ahead. He didn't notice the soft smile on Tsuna's face as he walked.

It looks lie the young boss had a new answer to the question on Haru's slam book.

_Who is your first kiss?_

* * *

Back at the classroom…

Yamamoto straightened up from his position on Tsuna's desk. His eyes were shadowed but wide as he placed a hand to cover the lower part of his face.

A blush spread across his cheeks and you could clearly see a smile forming on his lips behind his hand. The baseball teen looked at the window, watching as Tsuna and Gokudera left, the bomber saying random things while Tsuna just nodded politely.

Amber eyes shone fondly he leaned against his hand while looking at the brunet leave.

"It looks like it's my turn to confess tomorrow…" He said in a happy tone as a charming smile lit up the handsome face.

_I love you too, Tsuna._

* * *

Omake 1

Reborn was sitting on top of the metal fence. He was smirking down at his student with his arms crossed. He was still wearing his detective clothes. In his hand he had Haru's slambook. He opened it to a certain page and smirked.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

_Who is Your Crush?_

The hitman took out a pen and began to write his completely correct assumption.

_YAMAMOTO_

Reborn blew his pipe, watching the smoke curl in the air. He pocketed both the pen and said in a pretentious tone that was supposed to sound like Holmes, "All in a day's work for a detective."

Indeed, because Reborn was truly a detective for figuring out a puzzle that stumped three girls and one genius silver-haired…

Actually, just two girls were stumped.

"Hm, so Sawada likes that monkey and that monkey likes Sawada back. Figures."Hana said from behind Reborn. She was leaning against the door to the rooftop.

"Oh? What gave it away?" Reborn asked in interest.

"When that baseball monkey was helping that Midoriko girl earlier, he looked different from whenever he helped Sawada. When he's with Sawada his eyes are always soft and when he thinks no one is looking he always stare at him." Hana said with a shrug.

"And Tsuna?"

"I saw him looking out of the window of the teacher's faculty room earlier. He had this weird look on his face." Hana said as she straightened up.

"Good job Hana." Reborn said and he suddenly threw Haru's slam book at the girl who caught it in surprise. "Do me a favor and give that to Haru. She might find it interesting."

Hana's eyebrow rose but she said nothing as she left. Reborn continued to look down at his student who was becoming a little dot as he walked farther away from the school.

Omake 2

"Haru's so excited to see what Tsuna-san wrote, desu!" Haru said as she hugged her Tsuna plushie. She opened her slam book and immediately skipped to the page where Tsuna wrote.

_Who is Your Crush?_

Haru pouted when she saw blanks instead of letters. Her cheeks puffed up. "Mou, Tsuna-san is so sneaky." But then she noticed a scribble just before the next question. "Eh?Y-Yama-Yama…"

A shout of surprise echoed throughout Namimori when Haru was finally able to read what was written.

"EEEEHHHH? TSUNA-SAN LIKES YAMAMOTO-SAN?"

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm sorry, that seemed longer than I expected! This is my first 8027 of the year 2013! I found this again while scanning my usb and I was like, 'Oh right, I was making a sequel for that story. Good thing I still remember how to end this!'

**Congratulations to the winners! **The Cold Story Teller, RainMistTakeshi, and Chu-chan! You were great guys! Congrats also to those who entered! Happy New Year!

I like this story a lot and I hope everyone does too! May another great year of 8027 stories come! Looking forward to sharing more stories with you guys!


End file.
